Wendy Darling
Wendy Moira Angela Darling is the cute, sweet and very beautiful 12 year old main female character from Peter Pan. Voice Actors *Kathryn Beaumont (1953-2005) *Hynden Walch (2005-present) *Harriet Owen (young, Return to Never Land) *Kath Soucie (adult, Return to Never Land) *Kathryn Cressida (briefly) *America Young (In Tinker Bell) *Maia Mitchell (in Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Roles Wendy played as Human Ariel in the Little British Girl and her first role as Ariel in the Little Mer-Wendy, and in The Little Mer-Wendy (Disneystyle172 style), The Little Darling Girl, The Little Darling Girl 2, and The Little Darling Girl 3: Wendy's Beginning She is a mermaid Wendy played as Alice in Wendy in Wonderland She is a Girl Wendy played as Adi Gallia in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Wendy played as Ursula as Vanessa in The Little Mer-Oriana She is a sea witch in disguise Wendy played as Janie in Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) Wendy played as Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) She is a Farm Girl Wendy played as Princess Jasmine in Eilonwyladdin, Eilonwyladdin 2: The Return of Zelda and Eilonwyladdin 3: The Queen of Thieves She is an Arabian Princess Wendy played Wanda in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Wendy played as Adult Nala in The Mammal King She is a Lioness Wendy played as Snow White in Wendy White and the Seven Animals She is a Princess Wendy played as Human Mrs. Potts in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) She is a human servent Wendy played as Elephant Matriarch in Roo (Dumbo) She is a Lady Elephant Wendy played as Bluebelle in Skippy (Bambi) She is Flower's girlfriend Wendy played as Lady Kluck in Wart Hood She is a Hen Wendy played as Belle in Beauty and the Mufasa She is a princess Wendy played as Pocahontas in Wendyhontas and Wendyhontas 2: Journey to a new World She is an Indian Wendy played as The Balcony Harem Girl In Christopher Robinladdin and Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) She is an Arabian Girl Wendy played as one of The Genie's Three Dancing Girls in Wartladdin She is a Harem Girl Wendy played as Ty Lee In Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a Fire Nation Noble Wendy played as Kanga in The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel She is a Kangaroo Wendy Played s Anastasia In Alicerella (Nikkdisneylover8390) She is Cinderella's Younger Cruel Stepsister Wendy Played One of the Three Beckys in Mew Mew Disney Wendy Played as Terk in Dimitrizan She is a young gorilla Wendy played as Karen in Thomas O'Malley (Frosty the Snowman) She is a Girl Wendy played Anastasia Tremaine in Tianarella, Tianarella II: Dreams Come True, Tianarella III: A twist in time She is one of Maleficent's daughters Wendy played Red in Fraggle Rock (Disneystyle8 Style) She is a fraggle Wendy played Lilly in Alpha and Omega (SuperDisneyFan15 Style) Recast She is a wolf Wendy played Rainbow Dash in My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (Disneystyle8 Style) She is a Pegasus pony She played Muffy in Mailbox (Arthur) She is Francine's Friend She played Daphne in Dodger Doo, Where Are You!, What's New Dodger Doo?, The 13 Ghosts of Dodger Doo, Dodger Doo on Zombie Island, and Dodger Doo and the Ghoul School She played Tina in Scooby Doo and the Backyard Gang, Scooby Doo & Friends Seasons 1-3 She is a recurring role She played Zoe Drake In Dinosaur King (1986Movies Human Style) She is Max's Girlfriend She played Misty in Pokemon (154Movies Style) and Pokemon (220Movies Style) She played Emmy in Cat Tales She played Viper in Kung Fu Panda (Chris1703 Style) She is a snake She played Gnatty in Soleillina She played Kathy in Ord & Friends Seasons 1-3 She is a recurring role She played Minnie Mouse in Peter, Spike & Manny: The Three Musketeers, Peter, Lei and Shang in The Three Musketeers, and Who Framed Ben Franklin She is a Mouse She played Grabriella Montez in Cartoon School Musical, Cartoon School Musical 2, and Cartoon School Musical 3: Senior Year Portrayals *In Humphrey Pan Played By Aleu *In Danny Pan Played By Melody *In Ash Pan Played By May *In Eric Cartman Pan Played by Sally Acorn *In Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style) Played By Princess Eilonwy *In Kermit Pan Played By Sawyer *In Piglet Pan Played By Bianca *In Bongo Pan and Flik Pan Played By Sofia *In Jack Pan Played By Anna *In Jiminy Pan played by Rapunzel *In Dumbo Pan Played by Snow White *In Fievel Pan and Bernard Pan Played By Olivia *In Limpet Pan Played By Dorothy Gale *In Orinoco Pan played by Dee Dee *In Rudolph Pan played by Twilight Sparkle *In Trent Pan played By Gwen *In Mike Pan played By Zoey *In Twister Pan, she is played by Reggie Rocket Gallery: Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling in Peter Pan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg Wendy 96.jpg Wendy Darling.jpg Wendy Darling.gif|Wendy Clip Art wendy_darling_as_alice_by_darthraner83-d7qifa6.png|Wendy Darling as Alice wendy_darling_as_a_mermaid_by_darthraner83-d61tzyv.png|Wendy Darling as a Mermaid Screen Shot 2014-10-24 at 6.48.44 PM.png|Wendy In jake and the Never Land Pirates Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8438.jpg Max taylor's Friends.jpg IMG_0056.JPG|Wendy Darling Is Smile Hands On Her Blue Night Dress peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1576.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1578.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1579.jpg Ash friend 200Movies.jpg IMG_1404.JPG|Wendy Darling With Postman Pat IMG_1401.PNG|Wendy Darling Barefoot IMG_1402.JPG|Wendy Darling Curtsy Wendy Darling as Princess Odette.png|Wendy as Princess Odette 2094646-wendy darling disney females 23125746 640 427.jpg IMG_20181026_000335.jpg IMG_6044.jpg IMG_6047.JPG IMG_6060.jpg IMG_6063.jpg IMG 6065.jpg IMG 6064.jpg Wendy Darling as a swan.png|Wendy Darling as a swan wendy_darling_by_prettypixie4949_d1m3i51-fullview.jpg ddlohvr-8cb95600-9209-473c-a6a2-3a2e18948920.png|Wendy Darling as Anne Wheeler thedarlings.png Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Peter Pan Characters Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Characters Category:Girls Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Tomboys Category:Characters who can fly Category:Peter Pan and Wendy Darling Category:Princesses Category:British Characters Category:British accented Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Males and Females Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters named Wendy Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Screaming Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:THX Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Rated G Characters Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:12-year-olds